Together Forever
by mome-ch
Summary: When Gwen loses her best friend when she was only seven what happens when he comes back after eleven years will Duncan be able to recognize her after so long or has he forgotten about her completely Find out P.S I suck writing summaries lol XP This is my first FanFiction so please Read and Review Rated M for later chapters
1. Chapter 1:A Regular Morning

**Gwen's** **POV:**

I woke up feeling tired as always as I was about to get off my bed I hear I knock on my door come in I said as I got up and walk to my closet to pick put the clothes I was going to wear I see my mom open my door and walk in my room.

"Oh I see you're already up okay then hurry up and get dressed" my mom said as she walked out of the room

I sighed okay mom I said as I was finally able to find my black mini skirt and i quickly put on along with black stockings and a regular black spaghetti strap shirt.

As I was walking back to my bed to get my combat boot out from under my bed i hear something fall behind my dresser I go under my bed and get my boots and quickly put them on and start walking towards my dresser to see what fell.

When i get near my dresser i bend down and start reaching for whatever fell " What the fell back here'' i said to myself as I was still trying to reach the item that fell.

"GWEN hurry up or you'll be late " I hear my mom yell from downstairs.

"OKAY I'm going" i yelled back at here as i was finally able to reach the item that fell.

It was an old picture frame with a picture of me when i was seven with a long yellow sundress with pigtail and my best friend Duncan who was also seven with his black hair spiked up and wearing a black shirt with the words Troublemaker in the middle of it and black jeans we were both smiling and holding each other.

"Oh I remember this I can't believe its been eleven years scenes Duncan left I can still remember it like it was yesterday when he had to leave me " I said to myself as I looked at the picture sadly.

* * *

**_Why did Duncan have to leave Gwen find out in the next chapter _**

**_~*~*~*PLEASE R&R *~*~*~_**


	2. Chapter 2: Remembering the past

**Gwen's POV:**

I remember this I said as I looked at the picture in my hand It feels like its been ages scenes Duncan had to leave me.

***FLASHBACK***

_"What do you mean you're leaving" I said crying as I hugged Duncan as hard a I can._

_"My mom and dad said were moving to Ohio" Duncan said slowly as he hugged me back._

_"NO! you can't leave me were best friends were so post to stay together forever" I said to him practically yelling at him._

_He pulled me away from are hug then looked into my eyes an I looked into his._

_" Gwen I know but I have to go" he said almost crying when i saw tears starting to form in his beautiful aqua colored eyes I knew that he really didn't want to go but he had to._

_I just stared at the floor feeling new tears falling down my face._

_"okay then when do you leave " I said crying even harder not looking up at Duncan._

_"Tomorrow morning" he said trying not to cry._

_"WHAT why so fast I said to him as i looked up at him._

_"I'm so sorry" was the only thing he said as he hugged me again but tighter this time._

_I just stud there trying ti understand what was going on I was in so much pain I felt like the world would end at any moment now._

_I felt him loosen his grip on me then we just stared at each other trying yo imagine a life out each other._

_"okay then but you have to sleepover at my house so we can have one last day together" I said to him with a raspy voice from all the crying i did._

_"okay" he said giving me a sad smile then he took my hand and we begin are walk to his house to get permission from Duncan's mom if it was okay for him to sleepover and she said yes._

_We then ran back to my house and into my we spent the whole day playing,watching scary movie, and talking about anything._

_Then around midnight we both fell asleep holding hands._

_When I woke up I felt that Duncan and I were still holding hands I just smiled but then I remembered that today was the worst day of my life and my smile quickly dropped._

_I cried even harder putting a pillow over my face so i wouldn't wake Duncan then I feel my hand being squeezed I take off the pillow from my faces and realize that Duncan woke up we just stared at each other for a while then i hear both are are moms enter my room._

_"Come on Duncan its time to go honey" I hear Duncan's mom tell him. _

_So we both got up and started walking to my front yard still holding hands._

_I notice the front door was already opened with Duncan's dad in a moving truck waiting for both Duncan and his mom we walked until we were on my front yard._

_"So this is it huh" Duncan said trying not to cry._

_"Yeah I'm really gonna miss you alot you know" I said as tears fell down my face._

_"Me too" Duncan said trying to wipe tears off his face._

_I see Duncan's mom walk up to us._

_"Come on Duncan its time to go" Duncan mom said as she walked passed us and started to get on the moving truck._

_Duncan lets go of my hand and looks at me._

_"Bye Gwen he said then he started walking towards the moving truck as she got closer to it ran up to him and reached for his hand and grabbed it._

_"WAIT please wait I said Squeezing his hand even harder._

_Duncan just had a confused look on his face._

_"Okay" he said and I just smiled at him and let go of his hand and ran back to into my house and went straight up to my room._

_As I entered my room I went up to my dresser and grabbed my old jewelry box and went throw it until i found an padlock with an "R" in the middle of it an an old key that goes with it i grabbed them and ran back outside and when up to Duncan ._

_"Here promise me you'll never take this off no matter what okay" I told him as I put the padlock around his neck._

_"What's this" he said as he grabbed the padlock that was around his neck to have a better look at it._

_"Its a replica of Sid Vicious padlock that Nancy gave Sid to show their love for each other I'll keep the key and you keep the lock so no matter how far we are from each other will always be together" I said as I put the key around my neck._

_I see him just look at the padlock the suddenly he looks at me with a determined look on his face._

_"I'll never take it off and I'll be back for you I promise" he said clutching the padlock in his hand._

_I just smiled and stick out my pinky and then he wrapped his pinky around mine._

_"Its a promise then" I said to him with a big smile._

_"Duncan come on it's time to go " I hear Duncan's mom yell at him._

_Duncan then gave me one last goodbye hug and started to walk up to the moving truck and got on and then they stared to drive away. _

_I just stood there looking at the moving truck getting farther and farther away until it finally disappeared as it turned the corner then I realized that Duncan was really gone I fell to my knees and started crying._

***END OF FLASHBACK***

Wow its been so long scenes I thought about Duncan I said to myself still looking at the picture as i was siting on the floor then I notice my little brother Alex come into my room.

"Mom said to hurry up Gwen" he said in a tiring voice.

"Okay okay I'm going I said still on the floor.

"wow Gwen are you alright" Alex said with concern in his voice.

"Yeah I'm alright just dropped something is all" I said as I got up from the floor and grabbed my make-up bag from my dresser and walked pass Alex messing up his hair.

"Hey stop that" Alex said as he blushed.

I just laughed and walked toward the bathroom and closed the door.


	3. Chapter 3: The New Kid

**Gwen's POV:**

I walked into the bathroom and closed the door and I quickly took out all my makeup from my bag and begin to put on my eyeliner, some smoky eyeshadow, and my dark blue lipstick then I took sometime to look at myself in the mirror if I looked weird.

"Okay time to go" I said to myself as I put all my makeup back in my bag.

I got out of the bathroom and I go into my room to grave my bag and put my makeup in my bag I make my way to the stairs as I was approaching my front door I yelled out.

"Mom, Alex I'm leaving "

"Okay be careful" I hear my mom yell back from the kitchen"

I just rolled my eye's "Okay mom" I said as I opened the front door and I quickly took out my phone and put on my earphones and put on one of my favorite bands of all times The Sex Pistols.

Once I found a song that I was in the mood to hear I closed my front door and began my dreadful walk to school.

As I was walking to school I thought to myself.

"Why did I think of Duncan after such a long time" I said to myself as I clutched the key around my neck.

As I reach the school I entered through the school gate and just my luck I had to bump into the queen bitch of the school Heather.

I really don't know what her deal is but ever since middle school she's hated me for no reason.

As I passed her and as I was at least two feet away from when I overheard her call me a freak I just flipped her off and kept on walking towards my locker.

When I was a few feet away from my locker I heard someone call my name I turn around and I see my three best friends Reaper who has all his hair spiked up with two piercings on his right ear and also has a choker with green bracelets on both hands and wearing a black shirt, black pants, and black vans with eyeliner and black lips stick.

Then there's Pixie corps she has long purple hair down to her waist and shes wearing a long sleeve shirt that is cut in the front to show off her chest and has on a black mini skirt with a skull belt and high hill boots with eyeliner and black lipstick.

And finally there's Marilyn who has short pink hair with her right side of her head shaved off and has her makeup like Marilyn Manson and she's wearing a black corset with a black mini skirt, black stockings, and combats boots just like me.

As I see them approach me i take off my earphones and put my phone inside my bag and I walk towards them.

"Hey Gwen what's up" Marilyn said as she stopped in front of me.

"Nothing much just going to my locker to get my books for first period" I said.

"Cool then lets go " I hear Reaper say then we all started walking towards are locker's the good thing is that we all have are lockers next to each other.

"Hey that reminds me " Pixie corps said as we walking to are lockers.

"Yeah what's up" I told her.

"Can I please barrow your history book for first period" she said in a pleading way.

"Sure but what happen to your's tho" I said to her as we arrive to are lockers.

"My stupid little brother went into my room last night and ripped up all my books" Pixie corps said with an angry tone.

"HAHAHAH really" I told her as i was opening my locker.

"Yeah" she said still angry.

Marilyn,Reaper, and me just laughed at her.

as I finished laughing I handed Pixie corps my history book.

"Just don't lose it okay' I told her still chuckling.

As I took out my math book I heard the bell ring so I closed my locker and began to walk to my class.

"See you guys later" I said

"See you" both Marilyn and Pixie Corps said.

"Awwww is Gweny going to class like a good little girl" Reaper said.

"Screw you Reaper" I said as I passed him and kept walking.

As I finally got to my class I went to the back of the room and sat down on my favorite set that was next to window its not like I like this class its just that if I don't get here early then someone might take my desk.

I noticed that I still had a couple of minutes before the class bell to ring so I took out my phone, headphones,sketch pad, and drawing pencils I put on my headphones and choose my favorite song My Way from Sid Vicious and began to draw.

Before I knew it I felt a tap on my shoulder and when I turned around I noticed that it was just Trent Wilson.

"Hey are you okay I been calling you for the past five minutes" Trent said with concern in his voiced.

"Yeah I'm fine sorry about that i had my earphones so I couldn't hear you" I said as I paused my music.

"Oh so what are you up to" Trent said with a smile.

"Nothing much just doodling" I said as I closed my sketch pad and put all my drawing things back inside my bag.

"Oh that's cool... so Gwen I was wondering do you have any plans this weekend if not we can hang out " Trent said nervously.

"Sorry Trent but i have to take care of my little brother over the weekend so I can't' I said trying to look disappointed.

"Oh well there's always next time right" Trent said with a fake smile.

"Yeah always next time" I said.

"Cool see you later Gwen" Trent said as he walked back to his seat.

"Yeah see you" I said waving at him as soon as I saw him turn away from me I smile dropped its not that I don't like him its just that I find him very annoying and clingy he gets to attached sometimes.

And with that the bell rang and are math teacher entered the room.

"OK everyone open up your textbook to page 44 and start working" said as he wrote the agenda on the whiteboard.

It felt like forever but after two hours the bell rang to go to lunch I started getting all by books and as soon I got to the door Heather went pass me and dropped all my books.

"You should really watch where your going creepy goth girl" Heather said as she walked away with her air head friends Lindsey and Beth.

"Well this is just great" I said as I got to my knees to pick all my things from the floor.

As I was almost finish someone handed me my book.

"Hey i think you drop this" I heard someone say behind me.

When I turned around to get my book from the guy how help me I was beyond shock to see how he was.

I guess it was a new kid because I never seen him before he had black hair with a green Mohawk,piercings all over his face a long sleeve shirt, and blue shorts that went past his knees, converts and the most familiar aqua colored eyes.

As I kept staring at his eyes the new kid broke me from my trans.

"So is this yours or not" the new kid said as he waved my book in my face.

I snatched the book from his hand "Yeah thanx" I said as I began to walk to the cafeteria to meet up with Marilyn, Pixie Corps, and Reaper.

"Hey wait up" I hear the new kid try to catch up to me.

"What" I said as I stop walking.

"Scenes I did you a favor is time to repay" the new kid said with a smug look on his face.

" Okay what do you want" I said to him with a concerned look on my face

" Hahaha relax its not anything weird I just need direction to the principal's office" the new kid said laughing.

"If that's all you need just go straight down this hall and make a left and it should be the first door to your right" I said as I was pointing to the hall.

He just looked at some paper he had in his hand " Oh wow you're right thanx sweetheart" the new kid as he disappeared as he made the turn to the principal's office.

"Duncan" I said with surprise as i heard him call me sweetheart.

I just stared at the hall for about five minute and shook my head " No it can't be Duncan's in Ohio and any ways this kid didn't even have the padlock" I said as I continued my walk to the cafeteria to meet up with my friends.

**I Know it's been long but sorry for the delay I got back up with so much homework that I could write but forget all that third chapter is here I really hope you like it :D**

**Don't forget to review :)**

**And thank for all those nice Reviews from the previous chapters I really didn't think people would like my story :')**


End file.
